hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Eyes of The Sea
Eyes of The Sea '''is the first book in the The Eyes of a Career. It is wrtten/Created by Angry Birds12, ''he is the only user allowed to edit this page. ''The first book focuses on Blue West, the District 4 male for the 30th Hunger Games. Chpaters Chapter 1: Land of The Sea Chapter 2: Faster Then The Speed of Light Chapter 3: A New Look Chapter 4: Showing Off Chapter 5: A True Career Chapter 6: The Last Chance Chapter 7: Spotlight (Coming Soon) Chapter 8: Into the Arena (Coming Soon) Characters ''Main: '' '''Blue West District 4 Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 '''Role: Main Protagonist/ District 4 male tribute Information: 'Blue lives in one of the nicest houses in 4, he trained at an exclusive training center. He voulnteered for the 30th games because he was pressured by his shallow parents that want him to win for the fame and fortune. Lately Blue is shown to have a romantic intrest in Aquamarine. '''Aquamarine Summerton ' '''District 4 Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''Role: '''District 4 Female Tribute '''Information: '''So far little is known about Aquamarine besides that she is the daughter of Coach Summerton, Blue's Career traininer. She also seems to be very confident and has a taste for fashion. ''Other Tributes in the 30th Hunger Games:'' 'Brass Sater ' '''District 2 Gender: Male Age: 18 Role: '''District 2 male tribute. '''Information: A Career from Dsitrict 2. Very brutal and strong. Brass is also the leader of the Career pack and uses Ivory as his body guard. Ivory Zirconia '''(NECTERINE'S TRIBUTE!) '''District 2 Gender: Female Age: '''16 '''Role: District 2 female tribute. Information: Unlike the other families in her District, Ivory's family was poor and she had to work in the quarry mining stone from a young age. Although she grew strong from this, the better off kids of hern District would tease her relentlessly for her old, tattered clothes, and man-like muscles. Eventually, Ivory's usually friendly personality withered, antil she became very defensive and a little rude. When the teasing still wouldn't stop, Ivory volunteered for the games, to prove to the kids of her District that she was just as good as them and to be as rich as or richer than the other kids of her District. She is Brass' right hand woman. Career. Blade Johnson ''' '''District 1 Gender: Male Age: 15 Role: District 1 male tribute. Information: Blade is very short for his age. He is laso very stuck up and so far seems to have very little talent in weaponary or athletics. Career. Blue dislikes this tribute. Yuri Ling ''' '''District 1 Gender: 'Female Age: 16 Role: District 1 female. Inforamtion: Little is known about this Career. She is very secretive and Blue describes her as having,"...wicked glint in her eye..." (Ch. 4) and does not trust her. '''Amber Valero ' 'District 10 ' '''Gender: Female Age: 17 Role: District 10 Female Information: Sneaky tribute who got across the gauntlet easily. Not much is known about this tribute. Vincent Harold ''' '''District 7 Gender: Male Age: 18 Role: District 7 Male Inforamtion: A insane criminal, Vincent is a nastt tribute who attempted to kill his District partner during training. Vincent killed his mom when he was little. Vincent laughed evily when he was reaped. Other: Emma Jonas ''' '''Capitol Gender: '''Female '''Age: 29... and holding... Role: '''District 4 Escort '''Information: Raised in a wealthy Capitol family and became District 4's second escort after the first passed away. She loves anything to do with fashion, Blue thinks she's annoying but Aquamarine seems to like her. Riptide ''' '''District 4 Gender: '''Male '''Age: 25 Role: '''Mentor to Blue and Aquamarine. '''Information: Victor from District 4 of an unknown Hunger Games. Likes Careers. Complete opposite of Maggs. Not much else is known. Vienna Monarro ''' '''Capitol Gender: Female Age: At least 50... Role: Blue's stylist. Information: Weird. Complete blue getup and comes up with the same concept for District 4 every year, Not very creative. Category:User:Brony12 Category:Stories Category:Fanon: The Eyes of a Career Category:User:Brony12